


Пресс конференция

by fandom_Police_2017



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Police_2017/pseuds/fandom_Police_2017
Summary: Написано, чтобы компенсировать то, как ужасно дерьмово обошлись с Денни в последние две минуты в самом конце первого эпизода нового сезона, который, на самом деле, был потрясающим ровно до этого самого момента. ОН ЭТО ЗАСЛУЖИЛ.





	Пресс конференция

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Press Conference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881440) by [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho). 



— Итак, пожалуйста, давайте все вместе поблагодарим за тяжелую и самоотверженную работу лейтенанта-коммандера Стива МакГаррет и его отряд 5-0. За все, что они сделали вместе с Гавайским департаментом полиции, чтобы очистить наши улицы и сделать Гавайи более безопасными для наших детей, — говорит Деннинг, и отступает, аплодируя и широко улыбаясь Стиву и Денни, Коно, Чину и Лу, стоящих за ними.  
  
— Могу я? — спрашивает Стив, подходя ближе на пару шагов и сокращая расстояние между собой и губернатором. — Если позволите, я бы хотел сказать несколько слов.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Деннинг и наклоняется к микрофону. — Лейтенант-коммандер Стив МакГаррет.  
  
Громкие выкрики, свист, смех и аплодисменты заглушают первые слова Стива и он, усмехнувшись про себя, смотрит вниз и вскидывает руки.  
  
— Пожалуйста, я просто хочу сказать несколько слов о моей команде, — говорит он, указывая на них. — Меня назначили руководителем, но на самом деле, я всего лишь координатор этой удивительной группы людей. Это не я руковожу ими — они руководят мной. Моя задача — не стоять у них на пути. Они могут выполнять эту работу каждый день и без моего участия, а вот я никогда не смогу делать это без них.  
  
Он оглядывается на свою команду, и уже почти заживший, но все еще зудящий шрам на животе натягивается и отзывается неприятной болью, когда он стоит.  
  
— Коно Калакауа. Чин Хо Келли. Лу Гровер. Денни Уильямс. Они — больше, чем просто моя команда, они — моя охана (1). Моя семья, — он откашливается и снова оборачивается.  
  
— Ух, ты, — говорит Чин, наклонившись к уху Денни. — Как тебе удалось усмирить его?  
  
— Я так же потрясен, как и ты, — ухмыляясь, бормочет в ответ Денни. — Мне даже показалось, что этим утром я по ошибке принял одну из болеутолящих таблеток, вместо витаминов.  
  
— Но сейчас мне больше всего хочется отметить одного человека за его жертвенность, отвагу и героизм. Это — детектив Денни Вильямс. Мой партнер, мой лучший друг и мой брат, — говорит Стив, крепко сжимая пальцами стоящую перед ним кафедру.  
  
— Ох, — вздыхает Денни, шагнув вперед. — Нет, нет. Нет, что ты делаешь, нет.  
  
Стив пользуется моментом, чтобы схватить Денни за галстук и подтащить к кафедре  
  
— Он... С самого начала он стал моим напарником, пинающим меня под зад... ох, пардон за мой французский... исправляющим мои ошибки, поддерживающим меня в нужный момент. Когда мне это было необходимо, был тем, через кого я могу донести свои мысли, и, в общем … — он откашливается и на долгое мгновение тонет во взгляде Денни. — В общем, именно он мотивировал меня стать лучше.  
  
— Ладно, приятель, это мило, спасибо, давай... — Денни дергает Стива за руку. — Пошли, ты закончил, все прекрасно.  
  
— Два месяца назад я почти умер, — говорит Стив, обхватывая Денни за плечо и подтаскивая поближе к себе. — И без этого человека рядом я бы точно погиб. Каждое его действие, каждое решение, было направлено на то чтобы я мог выжить. Даже когда это означало, что он может умереть сам.  
  
Денни присматривается и пугается, заметив слезы в глазах Стива.  
  
— Детка, черт, хватит.  
  
— В том числе и добровольно лечь под нож, перенеся операцию, чтобы отдать мне половину своей печени, и пройти рядом со мной через болезненный процесс восстановления, — продолжает Стив, легонько встряхивая Денни. — И я ужасен, когда дело доходит до благодарности. И я не умею выражать себя. Но все должны знать, что я — ничто без моей команды, и особенно, без моего партнера.  
  
Глядя на Денни, Стив улыбается во весь рот:  
  
— Мне достался самый лучший.  
  
Вернувшись к своим товарищам, Денни оказывается в кольце их рук и его тискают чуть не до полусмерти.Чин хлопает его по спине, когда как Коно целует его в щеку, а Лу хлопает по заднице.  
  
Денни смотрит на Стива и качает головой, пока зрители свистят и громко аплодируют.  
  
— Ты идиот. Я тебя ненавижу.  
  
Стив наклоняется и говорит прямо ему на ухо:  
  
— И я тебя люблю, Данно.

**Author's Note:**

> Оха́на (гав. ʻohana) — важная составляющая гавайской культуры, означает «семью» в широком смысле этого слова, включая кровное родство, усыновлённых или наречённых. Близкие друзья также могут входить в личную охану. Слово призвано подчеркнуть, что семья связана воедино, и её члены должны сотрудничать и помнить друг друга. (Из Википедии)


End file.
